


Promise

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, rly hope this doesn't end up as foreshadowing rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Written for an ask prompt! Hope this turns out ok.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianvampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvampire/gifts).



> Written for an ask prompt! Hope this turns out ok.

Rose’s hands were shaking as she adjusted the cap on her head.

“How do I look?” she said, turning to face Rey, hoping her grin would distract from her nerves.

Rey smiled weakly. “Convincing enough,” she said. “Not sure how well you’ll play the part, though.”

“That’s what we’ve got Finn for,” said Rose, shrugging. “If anything goes south, he’ll be able to bluff for the both of us.” She paused. “I hope.”

Rey stiffened.

“What’s wrong?”

“Promise me you’ll come back,” she whispered, holding on to her jacket.

Rose furrowed her brows. “I don’t know if I can—”

“ _Please._ ”

Rose took a deep breath.

“I’ll try my best,” she said, leaning in to quickly kiss Rey. “Promise.”


End file.
